1. Field of Invention
The present embodiment relates generally to free standing columns, connectors, and backdrops, and methods of use. More particularly, the present embodiment relates to easily-assembled, modular background sets for use in broadcast television, theatre stages, tradeshow booths, and the like, and for displays in other settings, such as retail stores, physician's offices, and the like, that is, wherever information needs to be displayed.
2. State of the Art
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,520; 4,561,798; 5,125,205; 5,323,836; 5,439,043; 5,537,766; 5,611,384; 5,826,397; 5,903,993, 6,370,803 B1; 6,643,966 B2; 7,140,307 B1; 7,337,567 B2; and 6,359,218 B1; and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2003/0046893A1; 2004/0107666A1; 2004/0163778A1; and 2005/0034409A1; the disclosures of which patents and patent application are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Non-patent background art is characterized on the following Internet pages: http://www.displayit.com/10-ft-Standard-Curved-Popup-Trade-Show-Display.aspx; http://www.siegeldisplay.com/productdetail.aspx?id=t6005-48237; http://www.affordabledisplays.com/shopexd.asp?id=300; and http://www.affordabledisplays.com/shopdisplayproducts.asp?id=40.